1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display substrate, a display device, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic display devices play an increasingly important role in today's information society, and various kinds of electronic display devices are widely used in diverse industrial fields. As semiconductor technology makes great strides, solidification of various electronic devices with low driving voltage, low power consumption, light weight and compact size has been achieved. In this regard, there is required to fabricate a slimmer and lighter flat panel display device having low driving voltage and low power consumption adapted for new industrial environment.